(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose coupling having a pin which is employed to stabilize a vehicular hose, for example, a brake hose, when it is secured to a brake device.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional hose couplings include, for example, those which are respectively shown in FIGS. 1 and 3. Referring first to FIG. 1 and to FIG. 2 which represents a sectional view taken along the line II--II of FIG. 1, the reference numeral 1 denotes a brake hose, 2 a brake device serving as a fixed-side element to which the brake hose is to be secured, and 3 a hose coupling. The hose coupling 3 has a coupling body 6 constituted by a hose joint portion 4 and an eye-joint portion 5. The hose coupling 3 is arranged as follows. The coupling body 6 is connected to the brake hose 1 at the hose joint portion 4 in such a manner that a nipple portion 26 is fitted into the connecting end of the brake hose 1 and a sleeve 7 is fitted on the outer periphery of the connecting end. At the eye-joint portion 5, on the other hand, the coupling body 6 is secured to a connecting opening 27 formed in the brake device 2 through a connecting bolt 8 with a bore which is screwed into the connecting opening 27. Further, the eye-joint portion 5 of the coupling body 6 is formed with a projection 9 which is integrally provided with a pin 10 employed to secure the coupling body 6. In assembly, the distal end portion of the pin 10 is engaged with a hole 25 which is formed in the brake device 2, thereby preventing pivoting of the coupling body 6 and swing of the brake hose 1 which would occur when the bolt 8 is tightened, and thus facilitating the tightening operation.
However, since the above-described pin 10 in the conventional hose coupling 3 is fixedly or integrally provided on the coupling body 6, although there is no problem when the brake hose 1 is positioned on the prolongation of the imaginary straight line which connects the respective centers of the pin 10 and the bolt 8, when, for example, an obstruction A is present on the prolongation of the imaginary straight line connecting the respective centers of the pin 10 and the bolt 8 as shown in FIG. 3 and it is therefore not possible for the brake hose 1 to be positioned on the above-described prolongation, it is necessary to employ a hose coupling 11 with a curved shape, such as that shown in FIG. 3, (see, for example, the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 217887/1983).
Thus, it has heretofore been disadvantageously necessary to produce hose couplings which have various curved shapes in accordance with the manner in which they are mounted on their respective fixed-side elements.